


end of the line

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He remembered falling in love.And he remembered falling.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> my first marvel work. I'm late.

Bucky didn't believe much in second chances, or rather, anymore after that. And yet, it was what he was given over and over again. Another chance. Another try. Steve never gave up on him. Even when he tried again and again to kill him, his only mission to destroy captain america, Steve still believed that the Bucky he knew was still there.

  
The Bucky that had scrapped with any and everyone who bothered the scrawny little punk, not afraid to get his hands dirty when it meant protecting his best friend. Even before they were together, they were inseparable. It wasn't easy. It never had been, not in their time, always fearing that every day may be their last and that they would lose the war.

  
At one point in the war, they started to accept omegas, at least ones that were build well enough. Small, weak betas and omegas were immediately rejected, but it came to the point where they weren't so much turning their noses up at anyone that could be trained and hold a gun. That was what hurt.

  
Steve had to see his partner off to war, when he, an alpha, had been rejected a multitude of times. He was too small, too weak, was told he would only die if he were to try to fight. It left an awful feeling in his chest. It wasn't that he had anything against other secondary genders, no. He was and always will be a perfect gentleman, didn't try to treat anyone differently based on what was in their pants.

  
It was the fact that it was Bucky. The one he loved, the one he had been inseparable with, the one he was supposed to spend his life with. Bucky could never come back and he wouldn't be there with him. That was why he could never give up.

* * *

  
Bucky remembered little things. His favorite food, what he would do on sunday nights, how he used to get in trouble for flirting with any gal that flashed him a smile.

  
And he remembered the train. Falling. There was pain, but he hadn't died. He had lost something. More than his arm. He remembered the nights he spent with Steve, acting as if it was their last day on earth, and how they enjoyed their time together. They didn't talk much about it. They hadn't needed to.

  
He remembered the pain when he lost his arm. And he remembered the pain in his gut and his heart when blood soaked through his pants. They didn't tell him directly, but a few overheard words and instinct; Bucky knew what he had lost. And that killed him.

* * *

  
When he saw Steve, he started to remember.

  
I _know_ _you_.

  
**He** **knows** **me**.

  
The man with dirty blond hair and sparkling blue eyes knew everything about him, even things that he himself didn't know--or didn't remember. There wasn't much left to try to piece together when he was shocked back into submission.

  
He wasn't the same. He hadn't been that Bucky for a long time. When he dragged Steve out of the water, it may have been the closest to the old Bucky he would ever be. Until they met again.

  
When Steve found his apartment in Bucharest, there was an air around them that hadn't been there for 70 years. The natural Bucky had been suppressed for years, not giving his body the chance to properly function the way it was meant to. Biology meant nothing to a super soldier. The scent that Steve had been smitten with was almost snuffed out. The faint, soft scent barely clung to his own clothes, everything about Bucky having been muted and hidden away.

  
There was pain lingering in their hearts, even when they swore to never leave each other again.

* * *

  
Steve loved Morgan. The littlest Stark was a new addition to the family and just as much of a pain as her father, but still, a beautiful little girl. The ache that gripped Bucky's heart at the way Steve talked jokingly about having their own went unnoticed, until the day he couldn't hold back the tears. The winter soldier broke down.

* * *

  
They ended up moving back to Brooklyn after everything. Back to their old home, even if they were welcome to stay in Wakanda whenever they needed. The busy streets and less than spacey apartments were still home to them.

  
A wedding ring glistened on Bucky's finger, the gold shimmering in the morning light, the broad arm wrapped around his middle squeezing lightly when his weight shifted and moved to climb out of the bed. Steve's hand shifted from Bucky's hip, moving to his swollen stomach, as if he was searching for any little sign that they would start to kick around soon.

  
It felt almost wrong to be able to be happy after everything. The people they lost. The people he killed.. A kiss to the back of his head brought Bucky out of his suffocating thoughts.

  
"I love you, Buck. And I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

  
Maybe it was okay to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i scrapped all my other ideas for real fics, so i made a angst fluff oneshot. Hope you guys like my first attempt at marvel


End file.
